mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Ploxie
Ploxie is an adventurous, hyperactive Young axolotl mascot made by marcfyre. He is marcfyre's first mascot. He is commonly and unintentionally blamed often for being a ripoff of Ploxl, although he was simply inspired by him. Story Ploxie was taken in by scientist as an egg for an expiriment. He was launched into space in a pod and flew through a portal to Maskotia after getting knocked off-course by a ship full of Cowl-Wearing aliens. The Axolotl's pod entered the atmosphere and crashed rather hard. Then, the egg hatched, the pod broke open,and the curious axolotl saw he looked a lot like a "hoomen." He then trekked around...well, he tried to. His flesh was scorched so badly, his body mistook it for a disease, so it fell off. Also, his arm muscles died, their bones were frale, and his arms were numb, so he whipped them on a sharp root until they were cut off. Also, unlike other axolotls, Ploxie had a defect: he could not regrow parts if he was in extreme pain. Ploxie then rest, almost about to stop fighting to stay alive. However, he was lucky enough to find a group of Scientists who rescued him. Later, Ploxie awoke in a lab (he was in sort of a bad mood, considering that he was stolen by hoomen scientists back on Earth, and back in another lab) where he had changed. Plushie cloth was stiched all over him, replacing his skin. His arms were also replaced with robotic arms, connected to his nerves to act like real arms. The (at first) only con was that his arms could not grow back anymore. He was later given a house and put in Hoatzin and was informed of Kaxl's presence in Mascotia. Ploxie thanked the scientist. ("Twank woo" is all he said considering he was still so young.) He later met friends as he grew up like a Freckly mudpuppy, and another mutant axolot. He has also made enemies, like a Blue-Burgendy Puffball. At first, the young Axolotl was threatened by many creatures, like Blackdevil for example because he was still small and young. Thus, yet another mutant axolotl named Martain Jefferson took him in and raised him. (Deja vu. Anyone get it? Anyone? Seriously? No body gets it... go look at Ploxl's page then) Jefferson did not want him to be a smart allec and have his sort-of-son beaten up and eaten for how vunerable he would be, so he trained him to be active and hyper. He taught him skills and kept him safe. Unfortunately, Jeff stayed at Ploxie's home for a while, because he knew if he took him to his (Martian) home in Templight, Ploxie wouldn't last 5 minutes. So, you may ask "How did Ploxie get his name?" Well, he saw PLOXIE MK IV painted on his right arm. He liked it, so he went and made it his name. Notes and Trivia *Iruru is an alien. No one know what kind, however. Also, she is a mere character, not a mascot. *Ploxie loves to eat Sea Mussles. Absolutely LOVES how the things taste. They are basically his Pistachios. Unfortunately, they are a bit hard to come by in Maskotia, so he eats mainly Copeods and Rosy Minnows nowadays, to George's worry. Doctor Jefferson often make Mussles for him, considering he knows how to do everything... *When around Kaxl, Ploxie changes from hyper and fun loving to adventurous, lone-wolfy and leader like and he gets some friends to help get to him. Its an unconcious effort that his personality swaps, and he can not swap back until he gets about 1 mile (on a planet) or 20 lightears (in space) away. (The same distances apply for how close Ploxie has to be to Kaxl for him to swap.) He often hides any friends that helped him get there (exept Sgt.Kalamari) in safe places before fighting Kaxl. *Belive it or not, Ploxie thinks Ploxl is his bro. This is not true at all, but his friends like him too much to tell the truth. Ploxl TRIES to tell him all the time, but Ploxie argues and says they are. Please do NOT get rid of this page. Also, help would be pleasent working on it.Marcfyre 19:35, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Role in video game Ploxie is aquired early in the game. He meets up with the group early-on in a pile of rubble, with a chunk of concrete with Kaxl's name and face carved on it next to him. He emerges, where Jellpo states how odd it is to see a non-OC in this. Ploxl helps him up, but begins accusing him of being a ripoff of him. Ploxie settles him down and convinces Ploxl to let him come along. In-game, Ploxie gains arm upgrades and power upgrades for already-existing atachments. . Ploxie's Opinions on characters 'Mascots' Ploxl: "My broseph. He is a cool guy. A role model. He always tells me that I am NOT his brother and we are NOT related, but I don't belive him." Kishiru:"I see why Ploxl likes her. She is very nice and polite, and in addition, she is injured badly. Ploxl takes care of her, and they like each other. But he needs to stop stalling and so does she. They should just go for it like me and Iruru did." Spot: "As Solmon says, 'he's preety chill.' But his self-absorbed personality can be obnoxious." Tadpole: "He and Spot go at it like me and Kaxl do all the time. But tadpole is smart, scientist-y, and Dr.Jefferson's rival, so he is on my 'NIET!' list, so-to-speak." Kaxl: "My evil clone, that son of a (^$&! is a real needle in my side. I can't relax much anymore with him out there. However, my friends gladly help me with him." Iruru: "*Happy, loving, daydreamy sigh...*" Glorest: "That half-glint bettle, half-plant little rascal is my B.B. (best bro) besides Kalamari." Arachnoid: "A good and helpful friend, 'nuff said." Anger: "Anger...is just odd. I don't like him..." Ichthy: "He's O.K., but I don't see him around much. We're neutral, as far as I go anyways." 'Creators' Marcfyre: "Awesome! If he was not here, neither would I! He used to have a bad behaivor, though. But he cleaned up his act." ShadowRaptor1O1: "HIM....HIM...HIM!!!!!!---*inhales, exhales* Same opinion as Lusivia. Don't know? Go ask Ryan." MyLittleSquirt: "He HAS to calm down. He's a jerkface to me and Marc..." PitchBlackPheonex: "I wish he would chill out. Chill. Pills. CHILL. PILLS!" pettamapossum: "Cool" Elements Element Force.png|Force Element Lightning.png|Lightning Element Tech.png|Tech Category:Axolotl Category:Reptile Category:Male Category:Mascot Category:Cyborg